


一些鱼

by Interment (Alonenlavida)



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonenlavida/pseuds/Interment
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Dadada

小雅嘎嘎

*

“姐姐，”他说，“我可以牵你的手吗？”

这里不是露天的排练室，灯火辉煌总像在夜里。阿云嘎一身便服，被打光衬得愈发眉眼深邃，因而说什么话都看起来好认真。旁边的助理早就偷偷笑，装作低头去看手里的歌词资料，边说着：“Tanya，你觉得这里改成你俩合唱怎样？”

蔡健雅说：“可以啊。”话一出口，才觉得会引起误会，不知道是答应牵手还是改合唱。阿云嘎已经一伸胳膊，牵起了她的手。他的手心温热，握紧的力道温和而不容置疑，还转头过来瞧蔡健雅的反应，小心翼翼又得意的模样，像小孩子。她只能面上淡淡的，免得给别人看见了笑话。空气浮动着缥缈的甜香，仔细闻才闻得到一点儿，是阿云嘎身上的味道，而立之年的欧米茄常年使用抑制剂，所以气味如此淡薄，这气味萦绕在蔡健雅鼻尖，甜甜的冷，令人微微的恍惚，身为埃尔法，遇见欧米茄对自己撒娇是司空见惯，蔡健雅却出了神，差点唱错下一句的歌词。

“这里的舞这样跳比较好。”阿云嘎认真地建议道。两人合唱过一遍，他大概觉得不方便，想松手把接下来的舞步跳一遍，蔡健雅下意识地捉紧了他，他的腕子细，蜷起来的手指仿佛受惊的小鸟，他只能和她手拉着手，缓缓地，也不像是照着编排来的，慢慢地跳了几步，跳完了，他继而低头，看起来像在笑。

“姐姐的手，只比我的小一点点。”休息间隙，阿云嘎和蔡健雅坐在一对天蓝的凳子上，煞有其事地玩起女性埃尔法的手，在灯下孩子气地比划。蔡健雅说：“你毕竟是男孩子。”阿云嘎说：“男孩子怎么啦？”蔡健雅说：“男孩子手小有福气。”

阿云嘎咬住嘴唇，眼睛亮晶晶地看她。不知道想到什么，是有点害羞了吧，他低头的时候，露出的后颈上，印着淡淡的一个咬痕，怪煽情漂亮的。他身上的香气突然浓郁了一阵，蔡健雅闻得最清楚，所以轻声问：“临时标记不管用吗？”他们坐在一起窃窃私语，旁边倒没什么人，蔡健雅才问出口，阿云嘎摇摇头。又说：“就是有点疼。”

“啊？”

“你咬在那里的口子，疼。”

哦，这是又在发嗲呢。蔡健雅心有猛虎地瞧着阿云嘎撅嘴，心底升起一股无奈的柔情，但很聪明地没有表现出来。小她接近一轮的阿云嘎却出其不意，把她吓了一跳。他环顾四周，胆大包天，凑过来在她脸颊软软地亲一口。看着她的眼睛变得水汪汪的，好像渴望着谁的疼爱，谁不来好好宠着他就要滚下一颗泪珠来，叫人好有负罪感觉。“你干什么呀。”蔡健雅悄声说，对着对方的那张俊脸又说不了重话，好像一拳打在棉花上，不，是全身都陷在甜蜜蜜的棉花糖里，意志力根本不管用。

“我喜欢你身上的味道。”阿云嘎说。蔡健雅的信香是木质气味，下雨天闻起来像水汽浓郁的森林。有男性朋友戏称，和她待久了，身上好比披一层上好古龙水，走出去大可吸引女孩子的目光。埃尔法的信息素多半侵略性强，蔡健雅例外，只是更沉郁点，混合着阿云嘎甜度超标的果香，并不突兀。她把之前碰过阿云嘎的手举在鼻下，谨慎地闻了闻，“你是不是……”她思忖着用词，皱眉提问，“还在假性发情？”

*

不管他是不是有意的吧，吃好晚饭找到埃尔法的房间，像只小狗狗端正坐好，美名其曰来讨论选曲，浑身上下却香喷喷得要命。蔡健雅依稀觉得不对劲，不过没拒绝阿云嘎的请求，只用临时标记安抚了男性欧米茄，毕竟在赛期，谁都不想因为热潮期惹出麻烦。咬下去的时候，青年在她怀里微颤着，滚热诱人的一团，慢慢地，敞开身子，紧张地揪紧了床单。“还有哪里不舒服？”蔡健雅问，装作没感觉阿云嘎犹犹豫豫勾她腰身的小腿。“就是，”欧米茄说，“能不能……”

“嗯？”

“抱抱我。”

年长的埃尔法叹了口气，摁住阿云嘎的肩膀，把他压在了床上。阿云嘎仰起头来，期待地看着她。“我不和比我小的人交往。”她说。阿云嘎不满起来，“你这是年龄歧视！”她抚着他的头发，俯身下去，轻轻含住他颈侧的一块肌肤，他就说不出话了，欧米茄的本能令他肢体酥软，只发出一声娇嗔的鼻音。他的嘴唇湿漉漉的，贴住她抚摩的指尖，舌尖还调皮地伸出一点，怯生生地去舔。愈发像犬类。或者是求爱的小动物，只要能被缠绵地轻抚，就能交出所有的爱。他大腿间的肉柔嫩绵软，只用没多久，就敏感地夹紧了埃尔法探上去的手，他被一下翻身过去，不用她指令，颤颤巍巍地抬高了腰肢，埋在枕头里的脸颊酡红着，仿佛已在埃尔法陡然炸开的信香里一醉不起。他听话得要命，裤子也褪至足踝，臀缝一片悠然的水光，里面湿哒哒的，穴肉绵密软和地裹缠上她的手指，热情地吮吸着。他“嗯嗯”地叫，没几下抽插就潮吹出来，洇湿好大一片床单，连绵的高潮里，抬高的腰无力地塌了下去，臀尖娇柔地颤着。

“你这是多久没……”

蔡健雅还想问，对方凑近过来，睁着迷迷蒙蒙的眼睛索吻，他的嘴唇红得很，堪比甜滋滋的果冻，接吻时手不安分，去探埃尔法的下身，然后得意着，声音还是软绵绵的。“你硬了。”边说边用自己的那根去蹭。埃尔法沉身去顶欧米茄，力道柔和却也舒服得很，阿云嘎想拢着腿夹住她的腰，因为太舒服好几次战颤着使不出力来，床单在身下随着冲撞起了一层层皱褶，他整个人都化作了一滩水般，只会低沉破碎地呻吟。“……不要弄了、进来……”他忘情地要求，浓密的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀，扇动得蔡健雅心里温柔发痒。他心口起伏得厉害，两只手被牢牢摁在了枕边，紧接着，可爱地细细地叫了一声，因为埃尔法的阴茎撑开早就发馋的壁肉，又深又快地顶弄起来。他的体内热得像涌动的泉水，层层叠叠黏黏腻腻地含着滑动的性器，他被埃尔法操得发情了，热潮来势汹汹，把他拍得昏头昏脑，只管搂住了女人的脖子，迷醉难挨地承欢，脚趾蜷缩在凌乱的被褥里，浑身热得腻着细汗，比奶油还要甜软可口。“姐姐……”他一副娇憨的痴态，湿淋淋的穴口收缩，挽留要抽出去成结的阴茎，身下早就狼藉一片，散发着性的香腥，他呜咽起来，小穴还在吃埃尔法伸进来的手指，好贪心，好淫靡。到底忍不住和他做了，她摸着他，很是和缓地抽送，欧米茄受不了这么骚情的撩拨，媚红肥厚的穴肉之间又滴滴答答流出水来。他的声音好听，汗水滴落她的手臂，比泪更滚烫动人。白稀的精液喷射在他洁白平坦的小腹，抹开来指缝都是滑腻的，湿透了，熟烂了，他全身染着她的气味，心满意足地咿唔，发出想要再做一次的呓语。

“都得怪你。”阿云嘎喃喃，“我这样子怎么办嘛！”

他坐到她大腿上，美得动人心魄，在第二波假性发情的热潮里咿咿呀呀地骑动她，美如断头台。后来被操得受不了了，迷迷糊糊地小声啜泣，剔透的泪珠挂在眼角要落不落，实在惹人爱怜。“姐姐，姐姐，”他小声说，“我喜欢你。”

*

台下的掌声汪洋一片，荧光棒闪烁如同星海，一曲终了，阿云嘎在台上微笑着展开双臂，与蔡健雅拥抱。他一身黑色劲装，像棵挺拔苍俊的树。哒。哒。哒。他听见耳返里清脆的响，好像随着蔡健雅走近的步伐而生，便自然地抬起手来调低数值，再仔细听，哒哒声碎石般滚远了，只留下轻微的电流声，观众热烈的欢呼里，咚咚、咚咚、咚咚，是胸膛内剧烈的心跳。心脏的震颤传达到他的掌心，再与她相连的手共震。相触的地方，肌肤底下燃起悄无声息的热度，而她看起来如此平静，只在拥抱时拍拍他的肩，像哄，像安抚。那一瞬，欧米茄浸泡在埃尔法的香气之中，全然不顾旁人的目光，紧紧把对方抱在怀中。

热潮早在一天前结束，所幸没有闹出太大风波。经纪人清理掉沾染着浓烈信息素的衣物，不痛不痒地把阿云嘎训了一顿。“我都不知道你是真心喜欢谁。”她淡淡地提了一句，颇有些事不关己的无奈，继而提醒，“玩玩可以，别弄出个孩子。”在阿云嘎偶遇的众多埃尔法当中，能有几个是最终留下来的呢？他们心知肚明，因而心照不宣：一个害怕别人离开的欧米茄，却总对此装作一点儿不在乎——这样的心理也算合情合理。与经纪人道过晚安，阿云嘎坐到床边，小心翼翼地从抽屉里找出那块淡紫色的丝巾，上面留着女性埃尔法的香味，他低头去闻，仿佛又能感觉到那些炙热的抚摸、令人酥麻至极的侵占与摧毁，性是关于爱的，否则为什么要念念不忘？他在床上蜷缩起来，默默地依偎这恬淡的香气，外头是滴雨的夜，冬天了，这里依然在下雨。

“但是我们分开了呀……”

分组决定下来，阿云嘎轻声说，身为欧米茄典型的不安。旁边的蔡健雅风轻云淡，握住他的手晃了晃。在镜头看不见的地方，她安慰道：“乖一点。”

她的爱抚落在他背上，还像那时候一样，引得他的心脏不争气地跳动。谁都看出来最近他好黏她，不知为何，埃尔法却安之若素，仿佛欧米茄做的所有事她都不会惊讶。排舞的时候他拼命逗她笑，摇头摆尾、随心所欲，还是那么漂亮、那么漂亮的样子，既活泼，又可爱。“哦，我记得。”她说，“他是穿过裙子跳舞的。”其他人善意地笑了起来，阿云嘎也笑了，目光降落在她这里，用目光极尽缠绵地亲吻她灿烂的长发。那是合作的歌手散尽，舞蹈室剩下他们两个，经纪人刚打电话来催，阿云嘎摁掉了电话。他怡然自得地顾望，然后发现什么，娇俏地踮起脚尖，去够从窗外飞进来，停歇在镜子上方的一只蛾子。小虫的翅膀扑闪的银粉撒在粉嫩的指尖，他回头去看她，面容泛着朦胧的柔光，他灵巧的手指拈住它的羽翼，雀跃地来到她跟前，比鲜花盛开还要甜美鲜活。

他说：“送给你。”

哒。哒。哒哒。雨后的窗外滴水。她想：他怎么敢要这样的爱？他不可能讨好所有人。他的确与众不同。像八音盒的娃娃，叮叮当当，永远有音乐，永远有舞蹈。他到底执着于怎样的爱？不是一个柔弱的欧米茄所求，不是一个冷硬的男人所求。他不言不语。她接过那只可怜的虫子，然后松开手，让它飞走。闪闪发亮的粉末烟雾般飘逸，他们的掌心空空如也，某一时刻，他看起来好孤独。

“姐姐，”他说，“我可以牵你的手吗？”


	2. 寂潮

方嘎

*  
“抱紧些，否则会掉下去的。”阿云嘎轻声说，胳膊环在年轻孩子的脖子上，整个人被方书剑拦腰抱着，跌跌撞撞地往床上去。酒店的床头柜里摆着一管润滑剂和两只安全套，早些时候，方书剑拉开抽屉看见这些，脸孔红红地低下去，光是看着男人从抽屉里拿出这几样东西，就羞得要把自己藏起来了。

“书剑力气大了。”

“是哥哥瘦了。”

方书剑欲言又止。阿云嘎略长的乌发陷进雪白的枕头，仰起脸来，一双眼深邃沉静，语气温和：“过来。”  
方书剑把鼻尖埋入男人的颈项，嗅到冰冷而又甜蜜的古龙水香气，置身于阿云嘎修长而分开的双腿之间，有一瞬晕眩的微醺。阿云嘎抚住男孩的后颈，后者湿漉漉而柔软的吻落在袒露的喉结、锁骨，方书剑扯开了他的黑衬衫，领口大敞，露出白皙光洁的肩头。那些稚嫩热烈的吻继而印在阿云嘎的双肩，往下，轻啜着，含住了被衣物挤压的微鼓的乳。布料濡湿了，留着深色的印迹，阿云嘎搂住方书剑不安分的腰，解开牛仔裤的拉链，探进男孩子鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。他轻喘了一声，方书剑用嘴渴望地吸他的奶尖，引得一股酥麻麻的电流在脊髓流窜。阿云嘎喘息的声音是低沉沙哑的，方书剑抬起眼来看他，可怜的样子，好像是被情不自禁地引诱。那根年轻柔嫩的阴茎在熟稔的抚弄下蹭动，漫了点点湿润的水迹，磨得阿云嘎掌心发热。“哥哥、哥哥……”方书剑切切地唤着，浑身战颤着，再不用几下，就能射得一塌糊涂。阿云嘎的衣服彻底卷到胸口，男孩一边在他胸口含着红肿泛着水光的奶头，一边小幅度地耸动下身，操着他的手心。

湿热的口腔、舌尖不得章法的舔舐令阿云嘎想起小狗，可方书剑和一心想要宠爱的小狗又是不完全相同的，方书剑会掉眼泪，在伤心或快乐的时候，他的泪珠沾在长长的睫毛，脑袋枕在阿云嘎心口，那么爱意充沛、全心全意地望着他。他会花好多时间准备，把阿云嘎的穴抽插得泥泞软和，然后咬住嘴唇，怯怯地说哥，我进来了。小小的人，把阿云嘎搅得天翻地覆，掐住男人抬高颤抖的腰，不知疲倦地求爱。

他很快就把阿云嘎的指缝弄得满是稀白的精液。阿云嘎抽回手，舌尖舔尽男孩鲜甜的滋味。方书剑耳朵泛起了热度，直愣愣地不知如何是好。“帮我脱掉，好不好？”阿云嘎示意，方书剑一声不吭，小心翼翼而急不可待地褪下男人的西裤，里面穿了吊带袜，薄如蝉翼的黑丝袜包裹着纤瘦的大腿，灯下晶莹剔透，美得令人心慌意乱。只需一眼，方书剑心口愈发难挨地急跳起来。  
阿云嘎伸直了腿，勾住方书剑的腰侧，足尖在男孩的后背轻蹭。

“喜欢吗？”

方书剑骨热血热，喃喃回答：“喜欢。”

他的一捧热血就在阿云嘎手中无可救药地融化了，他的哥哥凑近了，无比温柔、温柔地吻在他的嘴唇。方书剑蘸了冰凉的润滑剂，体温把它捂热，才缓缓送入紧热脆弱的洞口，用手指开拓干涩的甬道，揉按、掏挖。他摁到了浅浅的前列腺，穴肉挤压着上来，汁水淋漓地吮起他指尖。他着迷地轻柔地不断摩擦那块地方，阿云嘎趴在那里，翘起的屁股颤着，膝盖险些支撑不住，压抑的呻吟泄露出来，挠得方书剑心口发痒。“哥……你叫得真好听。”他说，撤了爱抚的手指，欺身掰开雪白的臀瓣，凝视翕动开合着的，淡粉色的入口。润滑剂流满了腿根，一切都湿漉漉的显得色情，小小的男孩痴迷地凑上前去，撅起嘴唇，去吻男人流水的洞口。他的舌贪婪地探了进去，搜刮芬芳的蜜桃味的淫水，他动着唇舌，嘬吸得啧啧作响，又伸出手臂把要往前逃的阿云嘎揽了回来，搂住丰腴漂亮的屁股，吃着男人成熟可口的穴。感觉臂弯里一阵销魂的颤动，摸了一把前方滴滴答答、狼狈不堪的阴茎，他意识到阿云嘎刚才无声地高潮了一回，把男人翻身过来，方书剑一口一口地亲吻对方酡红美丽的脸颊。只有在这时候，阿云嘎才是柔软的，他毫无防备地敞开了身体，毫不在意年轻的弟弟予取予求。他睁开朦朦胧胧的眼，叹息着，大腿张开，任由方书剑把一条腿扛在肩上，扶住勃起的性器插进来。

年长男人的体内热得好像发甜的奶油，方书剑就在梦幻天堂沉醉地滑动。阿云嘎破碎地咿唔着，夹紧了腿根，滚烫的面颊煨住冰凉的被褥，眼角敏感得湿润，在涌动绵延的情潮里昏昏沉浮，他脚趾蜷缩，热热地低吟。他身上美妙不可言，仿佛光滑倾泻的蜜，光是触到一根指尖，方书剑就心驰神往，再也无法挣脱，沉沦着，奶白色的肢体交缠，含情脉脉地做爱。阿云嘎抓紧了方书剑的背，拢起的小腿随着律动激烈地摇晃，媚哑地呻吟。“书剑……书剑，慢点。”他断断续续地说，壁肉剧烈收缩，又酸又胀地裹缠猛烈抽送的阴茎。方书剑深深抵住穴心，急切地顶动起来。男人在孩子身下快活地哆嗦，淡腥的精溅射在小腹上，抹开来粘腻了一片，他无力地捉着方书剑揉抚的手，流出来的体液把床单温热地淋透，他闭起眼睛，睫毛颤着，微张的嘴唇红艳得不可方物，方书剑贴上去与他缠绵湿软地接吻。他用嘴唇含住男孩进来的舌尖，甜腻地闷哼。

“哥哥……”

方书剑呢喃着，没有问出那个盘桓在心头的问题。

『在你心里，我到底算什么呢？』

沉浸在欲望的海洋，方书剑只听见水波荡漾的寂静。他沉入阿云嘎膏油浸润过的体内，锲开一个永远沉默的秘密。这片温柔的沉默里，阿云嘎手握行船的桨，安详地把他从水中捞起，拥入怀中。

*  
方书剑醒来是在凌晨五点。记得阿云嘎要赶飞机早班，他猛地从床上坐起，房间暖气开得足，却空无一人。他泄了气，裹着被子呆呆地躺下，蜷缩起来，心里说不清什么滋味，独自品味，绵延着细小如针的刺痛。手机在床边震动，方书剑没有心情按闹铃，很快，铃声停下了。一个声音在他上方说：“还早，再睡会儿吧。”

方书剑睁大眼睛，阿云嘎刚从浴室出来，头发半干，嗓子还带着哑。“发什么呆呢？”是问方书剑。

男孩卷着被褥，扑在阿云嘎胸口，稚气地抱住男人的腰。阿云嘎抚着他头发乱糟糟的脑袋，令他抬起头来，沐浴露的芳香充盈方书剑的口鼻，阿云嘎垂下眼睛，目光安然。

“别担心。”

方书剑愣了愣，期期艾艾地否认。“……我没有。”

阿云嘎轻笑，方书剑脸颊升起小鹿乱撞的火热，毕竟被这么一个好看的人细细凝视，谁都会手足无措。他捧住方书剑稚气的脸，在男孩的额头郑重地一吻。

“我们书剑啊，已经很棒了。”

方书剑眼眶发热，不过憋回了被吻烫出的眼泪，他拉住阿云嘎的袖子，鼓起勇气，就算重复无数次也要继续热烈地告白。

“我喜欢你，哥。好喜欢好喜欢。”

阿云嘎拿住他的手，按在自己的心口。那里一如既往沉稳地跳动，而就在昨夜，方书剑还在年长者的体内横冲直撞，循着汹涌刺激的快感流泪。怦怦。怦怦。怦怦。阿云嘎的心跳迅疾仿佛漏了一拍，表面依然不动声色，聆听男孩勇敢天真的爱语。他的哥哥脸红了，方书剑这么想道，一颗心突然安定下来，整个身子都麻麻酥软，小小的，像还没长大的孩子，被甘甜的糖水浸泡，再不想起来。他趴在男人胸前，凑上来叭地亲了一口，爱意蓬勃，却也付出得拼尽全身力气，他被轻轻放了下来，嘴唇被对方用拇指摩挲，继而叼住那指尖，怯怯地撒娇起来。

“小东西。”阿云嘎压低了声音，宠爱地说道。


End file.
